Store Room
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Yamamoto wants Gokudera's company to help clean up the store room but finds out that he's a BIG idiot! Haha, sucks at summaries but not so good at stories too... 8059 YamaGoku
1. Let's Break Up

Yesh! Another 8059 fic! Hooray for me, again! XD Haha, this story is supposed to be fluff when I thought of it but it turned out to be quite a dramatic one when I wrote it... ^^" Alrighty then, enjoy my second YamaGoku fic~ X3

Disclaimer: Aww shucks, as if I own this~ =w=

* * *

_How did I end up in this position? _Gokudera's face was flustered as he gulped.

The cupboard in the store room creaked. Footsteps were heard outside of the room as their shadow occasionally blocked the only ray of lighter that shone in from the small gap under the door.

_That's right... It's all thanks to my sudden impulse.. Damn it... _Gokudera gritted his teeth and tighten his grip.

It all started one hour ago...

_"Who is willing to help my clean up the store room?" Sensei shouted towards the group of people that are liming leisurely after their practice. _

_"Eh? That's such a nuisance!"_

_"I know right?" _

_"Well, i'll do it if the girls are helping out too~"_

_..._

_Everyone whistled and clapped their hands when a guy blurted out that sentence. Well everyone except for Yamamoto who stared at the crowd of people and blinked. _

_"Eh? Are you guys not helping?" Yamamoto tilted his head and swung his bat he was holding onto his shoulder _

_"Yamamoto, are you interested in helping?" Sensei turned to Yamamoto and rested her hand on one of her hips. _

_"Me?" Yamamoto pointed a finger at himself before scratching his right cheek softly. "Well..." Yamamoto looked around, averting his gaze from the teacher. Suddenly, he spotted a silverette walking side by side with a brunette whom is a head shorter than the male._

_"So Jyuudaime, that day I-" Gokudera's words were cut off when Yamamoto called out for them. _

_"Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran towards them and waved his hand in the air with a big grin plastered on his face. _

_"Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled and walked towards Yamamoto. "You're done with your practice?" Tsuna asked and tilted his head cutely. _

_"Yup! I did three homeruns today! The ball came flying towards my like zyuuun~ Then I swung my bat ad hit the ball with a kling!" Yamamoto started to rant about his practice as Tsuna laughed awkwardly at Yamamoto' extraordinary way of explaining things.  
_

_"And so I- Woah!" Yamamoto squatted down to dodge the punch Gokudera threw at him. _

_"Ahaha, what was that for Gokudera?" Yamamoto looked up at the bomber that was now three heads taller than him. Yamamoto's head was tilted aside as he grinned stupidly at Gokudera. _

_"Hah? What was that?" One of Gokudera's hands was inside his pocket whilst his another hand took out a dynamite and placed it on Yamamoto's forehead. _

_"You freaking butt into the conversation me and Jyuudaime had you baseball-idiot!" Gokudera lighted up the dynamite and pressed it harder on Yamamoto's head but that just made Yamamoto laughed. "That tickles Gokudera!" _

_"Hieeee! Gokudera-kun, that's dangerous! Put that away!" Tsuna shrieked like always and went between Yamamoto and Gokudera to prevent Yamamoto from exploding._

_"W-Well, if Jyuudaime said so.." Gokudera extinguished the fire and withdrew his dynamite. His face showed some disappointment as if he really wants to blow off that pissing face of Yamamoto's.  
_

_"Ah, Gokudera-kun looks disappointed... He really hates you doesn't he?" Tsuna leaned down and whispered softly to Yamamoto. _

_"Who knows~" Yamamoto laughed softly and shrugged. Although Yamamoto showed nothing on the outside but he really felt upset when Tsuna said that. After all, Gokudera is Yamamoto's current lover. _

_"Tch, so why the Hell did you came?" Gokudera scoffed and buried both of his hands into his pockets as he looked straight at Yamamoto. _

_"Huh?" Yamamoto stood up and stretched, yawning softly. "Oh, that's right!" Yamamoto's eyes widen as his mouth formed an 'O' shape when he was stretching half way. _

_"Let's clean the store room together!" Yamamoto grinned and placed both of his palms on Gokudera's shoulder. _

_Gokudera blinked and stared at Yamamoto in bewilderment. "What the Hell? Why should I- Oi!" By the time Gokudera could reject, Yamamoto had already tangled their fingers and pulled Gokudera towards the store room while Gokudera kept struggling for freedom. _

_"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna's smile twitched as he bid goodbye to both of his friends._

Gokudera let out a long and defeated sigh. "This is the worst..."

"Hahaha, what's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto's eyes were closed with his usual grin on his face.

"Nothing... It's just this position.." Gokudera blushed and fidgeted slightly. Gokudera was sitting on Yamamoto's lap as he gripped on his jacket collar. Yamamoto was sitting on the floor as his palm supported half of his body weight. Their faces were just a few inches away.

Yamamoto laughed again and tilted his head. "What position?" Yamamoto smirked playfully and inched closer but Gokudera backed away, his blush deepened.

"P-Pervertito..." Gokudera turned away wanting to hide his embarrassed face even though Yamamoto's eyes were shut.

Yamamoto chuckled softly before putting up a serious expression. "Ne Gokudera.."

"Huh?" Gokudera turned his head slightly and glanced at the raven haired teen.

"We're dating right?" Yamamoto opened his eyes and stared at Gokudera. His honey-brown orbs showed sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera fully turned his head and frowned.

"Well, all I ever want is to be lovely-dovey with you but you rejects me every time..." Yamamoto chuckled bitterly as he clenched his fists.

"Lovely what?" Gokudera's face turned crimson red and gripped Yamamoto's collar tighter, almost choking the male in front of him.

Gokudera was expecting the idiotic laughter he always loved but Yamamoto just sat there and ignored the actions Gokudera made.

_What's wrong with him? Usually if I behaved like this, he'll call me cute and give me a peck o the lips or whatever this pervert wants to do but now... _Gokudera felt his heart tightened and his stomach twisted.

"Gokudera, I truly love you but if you do not feel the same for me," Yamamoto forced a smile before continuing his sentence. "Is not going to work..."

"What do you mean..?" Gokudera's face showed terror like something terrible is going to occur.

"Let's break up." It took a lot of courage for Yamamoto to say this. Yamamoto knew that it's best like this if Gokudera really did not felt the same for him but Yamamoto really doesn't want to leave Gokudera. Yamamoto lowered his head, not wanting to face Gokudera.

* * *

A/N: Well, I wanted ti squeeze all of it in one chapter but I failed to do so... Q^Q


	2. I'm Such An Idiot

The start of this chapter is the day Yamamoto confessed to Gokudera. I hope this won't be too confusing for you guys... ^^" Anyways, enjoy~ :D

* * *

_"What do you want?" Gokudera leaned on the metal fence on the roof and took out a cigarette. He lightened it up with a lighter and sucked on the end of it before breathing out a puff of smokes. _

_"Gokudera, I.." Yamamoto was standing in front of the smoker, watching him suck on the cigarette sexily. Just by seeing that made Yamamoto's heart skipped a beat.  
_

Yamamoto is unexpectedly nervous today... Hn, it's not like I care._. Gokudera closed his eyes and shrugged off the thought while he savors the smell of smoke. _

_"Spit it out or else i'm going." Gokudera opened his eyes and got off the fence walking pass Yamamoto. _

_Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's wrist when they crossed shoulders. _I can't let this chance slip away!_ Yamamoto shut his eyes and took a deep breath before confessing to Gokudera. "I like you!" Yamamoto's cheeks were red when he blurted them out. His face looking downwards. _

_There were a moment of silence after Yamamoto's confession. _No respond? _Yamamoto slowly looked up to face Gokudera. _What.._ Yamamoto's eyes widen when he saw the expression Gokudera had. _

_A shade of red can be seen on Gokudera's cheeks as he tried to avoid eye contact. Gokudera's cigarette was left abandoned on the floor whilst his hand slowly reaches for Yamamoto's shirt. Gokudera gripped the whatever fabric he caught tightly and buried his head. _

Cute!_ Yamamoto beamed inside as his hand itches to hug Gokudera into his arms immediately. _

_"W-Well, I-I don't mind g-going out with y-you.." Gokudera stuttered adorably. _

_"Gokudera!" Seeing the oh so mighty Gokudera stutter made Yamamoto reached his climax as he hugged Gokudera into an embrace so suddenly that made the pianist jolt. _

_"O-Oi!" Gokudera felt the heat rising on his cheeks hen the baseball player hugged him without a single warning. _

_Yamamoto grinned and laughed, hugging Gokudera closer to his chest while Gokudera snuggled into Yamamoto's chest and hugged back slowly. _

* * *

Silence had invaded the store room unintentionally. No more footsteps nor chit-chatting were present. The only thing there's left are the intense breathing of both of the teen.

"So," Yamamoto was the one who broke the silence. He lifted his head and tried to face the music. Even though he had made up his mind, but he still did not want to know what expression Gokudera had. A relieved one or a depressed one, Yamamoto doesn't want to know of it.

"Are you- Hmpf!" Yamamoto was startled as he widened his eyes when Gokudera kissed him. It was out of Yamamoto's calculations that the silverette would kiss him, on the lips too!

"Don't fucking shit with me you bastard!" By the time Yamamoto could interpret the action Gokudera made earlier was a dream or not, the pianist had already broke the kiss. Yamamoto blinked continually and stared blankly at Gokudera. Gokudera's face was redder than before with the usual scowl on his face.

"You're the one who confessed and now you want to end it just like this? Don't mess with me!" Gokudera pulled Yamamoto's collar to shorten their distance.

"What rejects you? We've been going out for 6 weeks and do you think that i'll play with someone for so long? Don't fuck with me!" Gokudera panted heavily since he said it all in one breath.

"I..I won't kiss and hold hands with someone I don't love you dipshit..." Gokudera turned away to hide his embarrassment. He blushes furiously at the bold words he used until his ears are also red.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto laughed lightly and rested on Gokudera's shoulder. _How stupid am I... _Yamamoto shifted his head to let his hot breath interact with Gokudera's neck.

"Hey Gokudera, i'm really an idiot eh?" Yamamoto kissed Gokudera's neck softly.

Gokudera shifted his head unconsciously to expose more of his skin for Yamamoto and sighed. "That's what I always said, idiot."

Yamamoto chuckled as he lifted his head slightly and turned Gokudera's face so that they can gaze into each other's orbs.

Yamamoto glued their forehead together and grinned brightly at the silverette.

"I'm sorry for saying that." Yamamoto apologized and nibbled Gokudera's nose while his hand trailed off to Gokudera's hips.

"Tch, you better be." Gokudera blushes and shifted slightly to be in a more comfortable position.

"Hehe, let's make out then!" Yamamoto beamed and pulled Gokudera closer until their member brushed against each other's.

"It's make up not make _out _you dumbass!"Gokudera punched Yamamoto's chest and blushed. "And don't use such bold vocabularies!"

Yamamoto laughed idiotically and slipped his hand under Gokudera's shirt as he leaned down to whisper into Gokudera's ear. "It's the same no?" He spoke in a low, husky and sexy voice that made Gokudera's member throbbed. Yamamoto smirked at his masterpiece and bit Gokudera's earlobe.

"Nn.. S-Stupid.." Gokudera shuddered and connected their lips into a lustful kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, I failed to write lemon scenes again! Congratulations to this failure! QAQ -sighs and sulks- I think i'll learn how to write soon... Well, I hope this ending is tolerable for you guys... :3


End file.
